tome_of_radiancefandomcom-20200215-history
Barriers
By channeling her powers toward warding and defense rather than obliterating her foes, a magical girl can generate potent constructs known as barriers. Unless otherwise specified, any effect granted to the edge of a barrier is two-way and indiscriminate, equally affecting those on both sides (including the evoker herself). Barriers have a base duration of one round. Evoking a Barrier illumination is a move action. Foundation Components Barricades (Champion, Empath, Stargazer) A powerful tool in the hands of those that know how to use it, the component of Barricades allows a tactician to partition a battlefield as she pleases – or a warrior to prevent the escape of her prey. So long as the barrier's mote cost is at least 1m, the edge of the barrier is a quasi-solid object capable of blocking movement. Moving through this edge costs 10 feet of movement, though this cost can be ignored with a successful strength check against a DC equal to the save DC of the evoker's illuminations. Alternately, a creature may force their way through the barrier regardless of speed or strength with a full-round action. If a creatures does not wish to pass through the barrier, they may interact with it as they would any solid surface, including climbing or standing on top of it. For every 3m of this barrier's cost, movement through the edge of the barrier costs an additional 5 feet and the DC to force through it increases by +2. If the barrier costs at least 12m, it is impassable without use of a strength check or a full-round action. Despite its seeming solidity, a barrier with this component does not affect targeting or line of effect in any way. Carnage (Champion, Empath, Stargazer) There is something invigorating about combat - the hammering of hearts, the pumping of blood, the glorious fountains of crimson that fly with every blow. Whenever a creature other than the evoker takes damage while standing within the interior of the barrier, the evoker regains 1 hit point for every 6 points of damage dealt by the triggering attack. For every 4m of this illumination's cost, the ratio of triggering damage to healing improves – 4m raising the ration to to 1:5, 8m to 1:4, 12m to 1:3, 16m to 1:2, and 20m to 1:1. Journeys (Champion, Empath, Stargazer) This distance between here and there is never so great for a traveler with an eager heart and an eye on tomorrow. It costs you and your allies only half a square of movement to enter a square on the interior of the barrier. If the barrier costs at least 5m, exiting a square on the interior of the barrier does not provoke attacks of opportunity for you and your allies. If the barrier costs at least 10m, it only costs you and your allies a third of a square of movement to enter a square on the interior of the barrier. If the barrier costs at least 15m, you and your allies may teleport from any square within the interior to any other square within it as a move action. Shadows (Empath, Stargazer) By bending and distorting light, this component allows a magical girl to hide areas or individuals from view. At the evoker’s discretion, this can manifest as either a dome of darkness or as a completely empty space. This decision is purely cosmetic - the barrier itself can be seen either way, whether as a sphere of darkness or a rippling distortion in the air. So long as the barrier's mote cost is at least 1m, the edge of the barrier grants a limited form of concealment. This functions identically to normal concealment, but inflicts a 10% miss chance, rather than 20%. If the barrier's cost is at least 4m, the miss chance increases to 20%. At 8m, the miss chance increases to 30%. If the barrier costs at least 12m, it instead grants a limited form of total concealment. This functions identically to normal total concealment, but inflicts a 40% miss chance, rather than 50%. If the barrier costs at least 16m, the miss chance increases to 50%. Shelter (Champion, Empath, Stargazer) A barrier is normally a relatively diffuse effect, spreading protective magic thin over an area. However, by augmenting an illumination with the component of Shelter, the radiant energy condenses to the point where even the most potent attacks will be stopped short at the sparkling threshold. So long as the barrier's mote cost is at least 1m, the edge of the barrier grants a limited form of cover. This functions identically to normal cover, but gives only +2 to AC, and a +1 bonus to reflex saves against attacks that burst from the other side of the barrier's edge. Every 2m of this barrier's cost increases the AC bonus by +1, and every 4m of cost increases the bonus to reflex saves by +1. If the barrier costs at least 12m, the edge of the barrier instead grants total cover. Despite its seeming solidity, a barrier with this component does not hinder movement in any way. It is possible for melee attacks to strike through the barrier, even if it grants total cover, but targets still receive the benefits of cover. Tempests (Empath, Stargazer) Not all great barriers in the world are forged of brick and mortar. A mighty storm of ice and snow can bar passage for thousands, and no sane sailor would cast off when the seas are roused. Crafting her power in emulation of such might wardens, a magical girl can engulf a battlefield in a tempest of her own devising. So long as the barrier's mote cost is at least 1m, the interior of the barrier experiences torrential precipitation that inflicts a -4 penalty on Spot and Search checks to find anything contained within. Traditionally, this takes the form of snowflakes, and act as such - but almost any replacement is theoretically possible. If the barrier costs at least 5m, heaps and drifts of material begin to pile up, and the movement cost to enter any space contained within the barrier doubles. If the barrier costs at least 10m, any creature within the barrier must make a reflex save whenever they move more than half their speed to avoid falling prone in the final square of their movement. If the barrier costs at least 15m, movement costs within the barrier are quadrupled, rather than doubled. Zone (Champion, Empath, Stargazer) Sometimes, the more potent effects of a barriers only get in the way of its true purpose. This foundation component has no effect of its own, allowing the barrier to rely entirely on secondary components for its functionality. Shape Components Strongholds (Champion, Empath, Stargazer) (Mote Cost: 1m + 2m/rank beyond the first) Even in the most hostile of lands, beset by foes on all sides, a magical girl is not without sanctuary. The center of the barrier may be placed anywhere within a 20' base range, and possess a radius of 5 feet for every rank of this component. Borders (Champion, Empath, Stargazer) (Mote Cost: 1m + 2m/rank beyond the first) Sometimes it is not enough to protect a single individual. At times, a line in the sand must be drawn. The barrier is a 10’ high wall with one inch of thickness and a length of 15’ for each rank of this component applied. All components of the barrier must fall within a 20' base range, but its length can be shaped in any manner the evoker deems fit - it can be turned horizontally to form an impromptu floor or ceiling, or stacked atop other wall segments to create a border with more than 10' of height. This wall possess all the traits that would be applied to the edge of a barrier, but does not possess any actual interior. Dominions (Champion, Empath, Stargazer) (Mote Cost: 1m/rank) At times, the land itself can be counted among an evoker's fiercest allies. Where realms and fortresses fail her, a magical girl can awaken the field of battle itself to serve in her defense. The evoker designates a number of squares within a 50' base range equal to * ranks in this component. Each of these squares is affected as if it were on the interior of the barrier. A barrier with this shape has no actual edges, and effects that would apply to the edge of a barrier do not impact the illumination's functionality. Ramparts (Champion, Empath, Stargazer) (Mote Cost: 4m/rank) With friends at her back, her armaments at her side, and the will to stand against all aggressors, a magical girl can forge a rampart of radiant power that knows no equal in the artifice of mortals. The barrier is a 10’ high wall with one inch of thickness and a length of 10’ for each rank of this component applied. All components of the barrier must fall within a 20' base range, but its length can be shaped in any manner the evoker deems fit - it can be turned horizontally to form an impromptu floor or ceiling, or stacked atop other wall segments to create a border with more than 10' of height. Additionally, one side of the barrier radiates effects identical to those that would be found on the interior of a barrier. These effects extent 5' beyond the wall for each rank of this component. Secondary Components Pilgrimage (Champion, Empath, Stargazer) (Mote Cost: 1m/rank) Boosting the cohesion and longevity of a barrier, this component allows the range of an illumination to be dramatically increased. For each rank of the Pilgrimage component applied to an illumination, its range is increased by an amount equal to its base range. This does not affect the radius, length, or other measurements of any potential Shape effects, and does not benefit illuminations whose Shape does not specify a base range. Radiance (Champion, Empath, Stargazer) (Mote Cost: 1m/rank) Where evokers walk, light follows. One of the simplest of all components, the power of radiance allows an evoker to bring light into the dark places of the world. The interior of her barrier becomes brightly lit, and sheds bright light 10' beyond its borders, and shadowy illumination for twice that distance. For each rank of this component beyond the first, the radius of bright light (and consequently, shadowy illumination) doubles. Multiple doublings stack as usual - for example, a barrier with three ranks of this component sheds bright light in a radius of 30', and shadowy illumination for 30' beyond that. This effect counters or dispels any darkness spell with a spell level equal to or less than half the number of ranks in this component. Returning (Empath, Stargazer) (Mote Cost: 2m/rank) There is power in the place one calls home. While the children of light often do battle far from their native lands, they may use this component to tap into the same eternal ties that bind them to their distant homes. Once placed, any ally within 15' of the barrier may, as a move action, call upon this effect to teleport to any unoccupied space contained within the barrier. Each rank beyond the first increases the maximum distance over which an ally can be recalled by 15'. A barrier augmented with this effect may not be placed on a targeted creature - it must be placed on a location. Ancients (Champion, Empath, Stargazer (Mote Cost: 3m/rank) Channeling the timeless endurance of light, the component of Ancients grants barriers added longevity, allowing a tactically-minded evoker to shape the battlefield over the course of several rounds. The barrier lasts an additional round for each rank of this component. Breath (Champion, Empath, Stargazer) (Mote Cost: 3m/rank) Breath is life, and there is no breath greater than the winds that sweep the world. With an illumination wielding this component, a magical girl can rouse the winds to her her command, conducting them as a maestro might lead a symphony. The interior of the barrier is subjected to Moderate Wind, blowing in a direction of the evoker's choosing. For each rank of this component beyond the first, the severity of the wind force increases by one step. Alignment (Empath, Stargazer) (Mote Cost: 5m) The ideals of a magical girl are unyielding, and this strength of character can be extended to the illuminations she manifests. The edge of the barrier functions as the border of a Magic Circle against one alignment chosen when the illumination is crafted. Like its spell-fueled cousin, the circle may be focused inwards or outwards, but the short lifespan of illuminations renders it of dubious use as a long-term prison. Anchors (Stargazer) (Mote Cost: 5m/rank) The grip of earth and stone might seem implacable to most. But magical girls know full well that the edicts of gravity are in truth mere suggestions. Some take this beyond simple flight, coaxing leniency from entire swathes of terrain - such practices are difficult to master, but the potency of such effects cannot be denied. The interior of the barrier experiences a shift in gravity - upon evoking the illumination, the magical girl may choose to impose Light Gravity or Heavy Gravity. If at least two ranks of this component have been applied to the barrier, the magical girl may may also choose to impose No Gravity. If at least three ranks have been applied, she may choose to impose Objective Directional Gravity in a direction of her choice. Visions (Stargazer) (Mote Cost: 5m) A great tool of tricksters and masters of misdirection, the component of Visions fills a barrier with false phantasms summoned by the magical girl. The interior of the barrier contains a vivid illusion, identical to that created by the spell Major Image. Viewers are permitted a Will saving throw to disbelieve the effect upon viewing it. Silence (Stargazer) (Mote Cost: 10m) In light, there is harmony. In light, there is stillness. In light, there is serenity. Calling upon the great constants of the world, this component quells the riotous tumult of mortals and enforces a state of mystical serenity. The interior of the barrier experiences the effects of an Antimagic Field. Category:Illuminations